1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of separating an object in a three dimension point cloud, and more particularly to a method of separating an object in a three dimension point cloud in which points of an individual object in a three dimension point cloud are clustered for a robot to recognize the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a robot to recognize the position of an object and estimate the posture of an object, a method using color images and a method using three dimension point clouds are used. The method using the three dimension point clouds is performed by using the geometric position relation between a point cloud of a particular object on the database and a point cloud input thereinto.
Prior to performing the objection recognition and object posture, an important process is to perform a clustering by separate cluster a point cloud area regarded as an individual object on an the three dimension point cloud image. Such a clustering is a preprocessing that needs to be performed prior to the object recognition and object posture; and the results from the preprocessing affect significantly the accuracy and speed of a robot in recognizing an object.
Conventionally, a technology that recognizes point clouds as individual objects by labeling three dimension point clouds has been attempted, as well as a technology that traces objects by eliminating outliers on the three dimension point cloud image.